


Fake

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Loki really hates Thor and his friends.  These are one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

The summer before their Eighth grade year, Tony and Thor began to go through some changes. Thor now shied away from speaking as much and kept clearing his throat when he did speak. Tony now became awkwardly aware of his body. At night the boys woke up in a mess and became hard at inconvenient times. Loki had no idea what was bothering his brother and best friend so much. They were acting like Baldur had during middle school. What mother had referred to as a special time for him.  More than that, Thor no longer had the time for Loki.

No, _all_ Thor wanted to do was hang out with his friends and sleep. While Baldur was usually never home because he was with his friends, Thor was more than often home with his friends. He no longer wanted Loki around him even if his friends weren't there. Meaning that Loki was either hiding out in his room or with Tony.

This morning it was Loki and Thor at home with Thor's friends. Loki was getting ready to go see Tony and had walk down the stairs where everyone was watching t.v. In hand he held a half eaten apple. They noticed him and Fandral sat up grinning.

" _Heyyyy_ Loki." He called, his voice taking a high pitch tone. Loki grunted in reply. "Where you goin'." He asked. Thor who's attention was on the t.v, mentioned Tony.

"Ohhhhhhh, your _boyyyyyfriend_?" Sif cooed. Loki shot her a glare.  Was she bitter because no would would date her?  Most likely.  Thor frowned but didn't say anything. Loki stalked towards the door just as Fandral leaned over the edge of the couch.

"Faggot!" He shouted, earning a surprised look from Volstagg. And with that, the control Loki had forced himself to have snapped.  Loki spun around and with all his strength lobbed his apple at Fandral's face. In other circumstances Thor and everyone else would be immensely impressed with the throw.   This however was not one of those times.  It made impact, hitting Fandral right in the mouth. Fandral fell back with a shout of pain as Thor leapt over the couch and lunged at Loki. Loki bared his teeth and shoved Thor off him.

"Apologize!" Thor snarled.

"Bite me!" Loki shot back. Thor raised his fist, just as the front door opened and Baldur stepped through the door.

"THOR!"  Baldur shouted, rushing forward and grabbing the boy's arm.  

"He threw an apple at Fandral's face!"   Thor snapped.

"Fandral called me a faggot!" Baldur frowned at Fandral. "Fandral you better go home." He snapped. Thor whirled on Baldur. "You can't tell my friends to go home!" Baldur scowled at Thor. "Did Fandral call Loki a name?" He asked. Loki shifted wishing he could just leave.

"Fandral was just joking around, Loki's acting like a baby!" Baldur looked disappointed and turned to Loki. "You can go see your friend Loki." He stated nodding that it was okay for Loki to leave. Before Loki was even out the door the shouting started again. Loki could not wait to find Tony.

* * *

 

Incidentally he was with Tony now. The two friends were walking down the road dragging sticks behind them as they walked.  The roads remained clear of vehicles leaving the boys in peace.

"You should sit with me on the bus." Tony advised watching Loki. Loki nodded. "And at lunch?" He questioned.

"That too." Loki frowned at Tony. "Your voice is changing."

"Puberty." The older boy grimaced. Loki nodded slowly. "Thor too. He's been a real jerk."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Tony replied kicking a rock and watching it skid across the road in front of him.

"...He let his friends make fun of me." Loki replied slowly. Tony frowned. "What did they say?" Loki looked away. "No seriously Loki, what did they say?" Tony asked staring at Loki.

"They called me a faggot." Loki muttered, his eyes stinging with tears. Tony did not say anything for several seconds. He tightened his grip on the stick then offered Loki a tight lip smile.

"My mom used to say people say mean things because they're self conscious about themselves." He reached out to hold Loki's hand but Loki pulled back looking uncomfortable. "I don't think we should do that anymore..." Loki murmured not looking at Tony who dropped his hand.

"Fine."

* * *

Tony couldn't say what bothered him the most about Loki's refusal to hold his hand, the actual act of refusing or the painful feeling it left in Tony's stomach. He had told Loki he needed to go home, that he had homework to finish. That wasn't true. It was Summer. Tony just needed to sulk in silence. Like always Howard wasn't home and although Tony liked Jarvis, he wasn't the same as his father.

Tony sat in his room scowling at the ceiling. His phone sat beside him buzzing from an unanswered text from Rhodey. When he heard a car pull into the graveled driveway, Tony crawled to the edge of his bed and peered out the window too see his father's Porsche park near the garage.

"Bout time Howie." Tony muttered climbing out of his bed. He trudged downstairs to see Howard and his friend and business partner Obadiah walk through the front door. Tony stilled watching the two men. Obadiah grinned at Tony.

"Hey sport." He greeted.

"Hi Obie." Tony greeted back grimacing as his voice cracked, earning a smile from Jarvis at the door. He watched as his father and Obadiah walked down the hall and into Howard's office.

Howard hadn't even said hello.

That night when Jarvis came to make sure Tony had gotten to bed he was surprised to see that Tony was already asleep, blankets drawn tightly around him.

* * *

 

Thor apologized that night. He came to Loki's room and peered in to see Loki laying on the floor on his stomach flicking at a beetle as it attempted to scurry away. When he saw his brother, Loki sat up scowling.

"Get out." He snapped turning his back on Thor.

"I...I came to apologize." Thor stated shifting from one foot to another. "Did mother tell you to!? Get out!" Loki shrieked throwing his pillow at Thor's face. "Mother doesn't know." He replied slowly as the pillow dropped to his feet.

"Of course she doesn't! Can't risk losing your friends!" Loki replied coldly, glaring at the older boy. Thor scowled and kicked the pillow. "You're being immature. I only came to apologize." He muttered.

"You can take that fake apology and shove it up your ass!" Loki replied before walking forward and shoving his brother out of his room, slamming the door in his face as Thor had so often done to him.


End file.
